Industrial and commercial applications are increasingly utilizing sensors to determine a force, for example, in the field of consumer electronics. Customers in certain applications need small sensors, and finding a sensor design that can easily and cost-effectively integrate into an application and that is small enough to fit into any footprint, for example, on a scale required by consumer electronics, has been a challenge.